Symbol of Love
by Chibikinz
Summary: Aisha is a lazy, non-athletic type, but smart. She hardly has friends and enjoys being alone. An encounter with a red-headed boy will change her mind about the world and maybe make her first connection?
1. A New Beginning

Just a normal, boring day in Elrios High, Aisha decides to take a walk outside in the fields. She walks around daydreaming, which is what she normally does. Someone shouts her name, bursting her thought bubbles. Aisha turns around and sees a red-headed boy wearing a very revealing outfit. **(****A/N: This was probably the worst way to show he was an RS ewe. My friend keeps thinking about me making fantasies!)**

"W-who are you?!" Aisha said in fear.

"Elsword...your classmate. They told me to go look for you." he responded.

"Why?" Aisha being confused like always.

"Because you walked off during P.E." Elsword sighed.

Thats when Aisha panic'd. "W-what?! I thought it was lunch! I heard the bell and-"

"That was a false bell. Lets go back now." Elsword said as he grabs Aisha's hands, making her face red. He smiles and dashes back to the track. Aisha, being the non-athletic type, runs out of breath half way there and thinks,

"WHY DID I WALK SO FAR?!"

They return to the track and Aisha doses off on the bench. She dreams about a date at a fancy restaurant with Elsword. She wakes up, and shakes her head.

"No! I do not like him! I just met him today so...!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. She slowly walks to the locker room, grabs her stuff and heads out to her usual lunch spot, which is under a cherry blossom tree behind the school. She prepares her lunch area and bento.

"Itadakimasu!" She says and begins eating. After a while she hears someone walking by. Aisha purely chose this location, because no one comes here. She spots a speck of red hair.

"E-Elsword...? What are you doing here?" she asks.

There wasn't a response.

"Hello...?" she says as she stands up and begins walking towards the fence, where she saw the red hair. Aisha feels someone's arms around her waist. She turns her head and sees Elsword's face. Aisha blushes, because he was so close to her they nearly kissed.

"Boo!" Elsword exclaims looking into her eyes.

"B-baka!" Aisha removes his arms from her waist and grabs a book. "What do you think your doing?!"

"I'm just playing with you! I thought it'll be fun since I don't see you around a lot of people..." Elsword says as he turns around looking at the cherry blossom. "This place looks so peaceful!"

"Y-yah it is.." Aisha replied. She looks down trying to hide her red face.

"Can I eat with you everyday?" Elsword asked cheerfully, his hands behind his head.

"S-sure." Aisha responded with a big smile. She thought to herself, "I guess he isn't too bad..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in my story! They all belong to Elsword (the game).


	2. Meeting People

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I forgot to mention the classes ;^;  
Aisha: BAKA! -hits with a book-  
Chibi: Owwie...Enjoy the story! ewe**

**Anyways, the characters:**  
**Aisha = Elemental Master**  
**Elsword = Rune Slayer ("Wearing a very revealing outfit" sounded awkward didn't it?)**  
**Rena = Wind Sneaker**  
**Raven = Blade Master  
Chung = Deadly Chaser (Your going to love him, watch.)  
Eve = Code Empress  
Ara = Sakra Devanam**

* * *

Aisha wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, and looks out her window.

"Was that all a dream...? Is this Elsword guy real?" she wonders, looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms outside. She gets up from bed and puts on her normal clothes, and walks downstairs for breakfast. Aisha prepared cup ramen and ate it pretty fast. Aisha grabs her backpack and heads out to walk to school.

Aisha walks to class, and just remembers it's the first day of school in Elrios High.

"So it was a dream." she says to herself.

Aisha takes a seat at the corner of the room, closest to the window. She starts looking out the window while everyone else gets settled. From the far corner of her eye she sees red hair again. She looks.

"It's Elsword..." she thinks as she notices him walking towards her. "What does he want?" Aisha completely ignores what happened in her dream.

"Hey, Aisha. Whatsup?" the red-headed asked with a kind voice.

"Nothing really. Just daydreaming. Haha." Aisha replied. They both giggled. A girl with green-hair walked by and snickered.

"Oh look! Aisha and Elsword is dating~!" Silence broke out and everyone looked at the them. Aisha blushes a little.

A black haired boy walked by and said,

"Rena, leave them alone."

"Why, Raven? It's only the truth!" Rena said shyly.

Elsword spoke out and announced,

"We're not dating. I just wanted to talk to her."

Rena rolled her eyes and walked towards her seat at the other side of class saying softly, "You probably thinking this is over. I just started having fun~."

Elsword and Aisha looked away and started talking about food.

"What's your favorite food, Aisha? Mines is Udon!"

"I...I like ramen."

The teacher, Ms. Ariel, walked in and told everyone to be quiet as she took role.

"Raven?" "Here!"

"Rena?" "Here!"

"Eve?" "Here."

"Elsword?" "Here."

"Aisha?" "Here..."

"Ara?" "Here! Here! Here!"

"Chung? Chung?!" Ms. Ariel looked to the front of class and sees Chung looking at himself with a mirror and sighs.

After a few hours of boring lessons, the bell rang. Everyone packed their bags and heads out of class. Aisha being the slow poke normally packs up last. When she gathers her stuff she sees a hand in front of her. Aisha looks up and sees Elsword.

"H-hi." she says softly.

"Lets eat lunch together!" he responds cheerfully.

"Sure." Aisha smiles and thinks, "What if it wasn't a dream?"

Aisha walks out of class with Elsword behind her and they walk to the back of the school with their stuff. Aisha lays down a blanket, sits on it and looks for her bento.

"Where's my bento box?!" she exclaims still looking through her bag.

Elsword smiles and holds out a bento box. "You left it on your desk, so I thought I'd be nice and take it."

Aisha snatches her bento box from Elsword's hand, "T-thanks! I thought I forgot to bring it to school."

Elsword sits down and takes his bento box out. They both take out their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" They both say and begin eating. Elsword occasionally plays with Aisha by stealing her food and for revenge Aisha steals his food.

"So why did you want to eat with me?" Aisha asks finishing the last of her rice.

"Didn't I ask to eat with you yesturday?" Elsword replies.

Aisha thinks for a moment. "That wasn't a dream?! N-nani?!"

Elsword remembers and says, "Nevermind! That was something I saw in my dre-" He stops and blushes a little. "I shouldn't say that! It'll be awkward." He says to himself, shaking his head."

They both finish their food as the bell rings. They pack their things and walk to the track. Little did they know, Ara was sitting in the tree, eating and watching them. Ara jumps down and follows them, since she's in the same P.E class as them. Ara notices Raven and Rena standing next to a tree. They're standing face to face, with they're foreheads touching. Rena's face is nearly as red as a tomato. Raven backs away from Rena. Ara can hardly hear their whispers.

"Dang. I really want to know what's going on between them two!" Ara thought to herself.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in my story! They all belong to Elsword (the game).


	3. Time To Duel?

**Chibi: UGH this is so hard to write when you don't have a plot written out!**

**Elsword: Stop being lazy and do it!**

**Chibi: NO!**

**Chung: -looks into a mirror- I look so sexy!**

**Everyone else: -glares at Chung-**

**Aisha: -cough- How is he prince, again? -cough-**

**Ara: -hides in the corner-**

**Chibi: oh well story time owo!**

* * *

Aisha stretches for P.E thinking about food. Ms. Camilla announced that there will be a group activity today.

Aisha sighs and thinks, "Elsword is kind of my only friend." She walks up to him, but Rena blocks her way.

"Where do you think your going, little grapehead? Why don't you be my partner~?" Rena says with a devilish smile.

Aisha looks over Rena's shoulders and sees Elsword, already partners with Raven. "Fine, Rena."

"Yay! I'm going to have fun being your partner." Rena responds cracking her knuckles. Aisha is slightly scared since Rena is surprisingly good at martial arts.

"Today we're going to have a brawl!" Ms. Camilla said. Everyone is confused, except Chung who is still looking at his mirror and doing his hair. "Also, your opponent will be your partner!"

Rena glared at Aisha and thought to herself, "This. Is. Perfect." Aisha panics, knowing what Rena is capable of and not knowing what she'll exactly do. Everyone assembles into a fighting stance. Aisha summons her staff and Rena pulls out her bow from her back.

"Are you ready?" said Rena. "Here we go!"

Rena dashes towards Aisha. Aisha barely dodges the elf's lethal kicks by teleporting away. Aisha begins summoning fireballs, hitting Rena repeatedly and keeping her in place.

"Chain Burst!" Aisha shouts unleashing a barrage of fireballs from her hands. Rena received a few burns, but it doesn't look like she had enough.

Rena slides on the ground saying, "Slide Double Kick!" Rena slid under Aisha, appeared behind her, and kicked her in the air. Rena continues beating up Aisha with her kicks which gave her many bruises. Aisha fell down and quickly got up.

"I have enough mana for it." She says to herself. Aisha summons a shower of freezing ice shards and burning meteors shouting, "Blizzard Shower! Meteor Shower!" Rena falls to the ground in pain.

"H-how is she this strong?!" Rena says. She feels very weak, but strong enough to attack. She jumps in the air and quickly back down. "Sharp Fall!" Aisha feels as if she can't move her body. As Rena continues beating her, Aisha summons a shield of mana making the beating feel less painful. Rena kicked Aisha's leg, which made it feel so painful as if it broke. Kick after kick, Aisha's shield weakened to the point that she feels all the pain from the lethal kicks. Eventually, Aisha passes out.

Ms. Camilla announced, "Here are the results of the brawl! Rena vs Aisha: Rena, Elsword vs Raven: Elsword, Ara vs Eve: Eve, Chung vs..." Ms. Camilla looks around. "Where did Chung go?"

Eve said softly, "He went to the bathroom to look at himself, again."

Ms. Camilla said to herself, "How obvious. How did I not know." The bell rings shortly after that. Everyone grabs their stuff and heads home. Elsword, noticing Aisha packing up late, walks towards her. Aisha looks up seeing Elsword.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" The red headed boy said holding his hand out towards her, smiling. She blushes and looks down at her backpack.

"S-sure." She replied, still looking down. They walk out the gate and towards Aisha's house. "Is your house far from Ruben?"

"I... I kind of live next to you." Elsword said shyly, looking down and poking his fingers together. Aisha stops and thinks for a moment. She actually have seen Elsword when she was looking out her window, she just haven't thought about it.

"Oh. I remember seeing you this morning!" Aisha said cheerfully

"Are you sure? I waved at you and you didn't wave back. You were probably daydreaming! Haha!" Elsword replied. They both laughed. Ara, peeking from the corner, grabs her camera and takes pictures of them laughing and walking together. After like, maybe 100 pictures taken Ara back walks home, which is a block away from Aisha's and Elsword's house. Ara puts her stuff on her desk and lays down on her bed.

"There's so many cute couples at this school! I can't wait to see them together for real!" Ara says to herself looking at the pictures she took. She giggles. "I wonder who will like me though..."

* * *

**Chibi: Tomorrow morning I'm going on vacation so no fanfics for about 2-3 days or more.**

**Aisha: Yay freedom from that redheaded-**

**Elsword: Excuse me?**

**Aisha: N-NOTHING!**

**Chibi: You guys are so cute!**

**Rena: I heard Ara was peeking at me and Raven yesterday.**

**Ara: I did no such thing!**

**Raven: Meh. I get time alone now.**

**Eve: Ara is unbelievably noisy. -insertpokerface-**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in my story! They all belong to Elsword (the game).


	4. Walk to the Park

**Chibi: -yawn- Vacation was fun!**

**Elsword: Welcome back!**

**Raven: Oh boy she's back. I wonder what's going to happen this chapter.**

**Chibi: -cough- Something with you and a certain green-haired girl! -cough-**

**Rena: Wait what?!**

**Ara: -nosebleeds- I like this chapter already**

**Aisha: -glares at Ara- (Pervert.)**

**Eve: -Pokerface as usual-**

* * *

Aisha wakes up earlier than usual. She yawns and looks out the window once again. The pink petals of cherry blossoms flying with the wind looked so beautiful with the sun slowly rising. Aisha looks to the left, where Elsword's house is and saw him looking out the window as well.

"Hey Elsword!" Aisha yelled from her window.

"'Sup Aisha!" Elsword replied waving his hand. "Lets go to the park since it's early!" Aisha's heart skipped a beat.

"H-he wants to go to the park with me...?" She thinks to herself. "Hah! He doesn't like me. There's no way he would."  
Aisha yelled, "Okay! Let me get ready." Aisha rushed to her closet and wore her normal attire. She grabbed her backpack, ran downstairs and ate her morning cup ramen. When she finished she opened her door. Elsword was already prepared and was leaning his back on the door with his arms crossed looking at the cherry blossoms, so when she opened her door Elsword fell on Aisha. She blushed a little and asked, "E-Elsword...? Can you get off of me?"

Elsword's mind was processing what just happened and jumped up. "S-sorry Aisha! I was daydreaming about-. Nevermind, lets go."

Aisha closed the door behind her and they started walking. They both talked about food and magics they're learning on the way there.

"I'm trying to learn how to summon fire under my feet without burning myself. I'll call it Blaze Step." Aisha said.

Elsword replied, "I'm trying to summon fire to set my sword ablaze haha. I keep burning hands though. I'll probably call it Sword Fire."  
They passed by Ara's house while she was looking out her window and yawning. As soon as Ara saw Elsword and Aisha she grabbed to camera to take pictures.

"It looks like they're going to the park~!" Ara says while taking pictures. She quickly gets dressed and eats and runs on the wind to catch up with the two. When all three reach the park, they see Raven and Rena talking to each other. Ara hears every word while taking pictures. Elsword and Aisha hide in a corner of a wall, trying to figure out what's going on. Raven holds Rena close to him. Rena's face turns as red as a tomato once again.

He whispers in her ear, "Rena, I don't think I'll be here for long. They already know where I'm at and it won't be safe for you if I stay."  
Rena's eyes begin watering.

"Thats what you wanted to tell me...?" She said softly.

"I have to go now. I love you." Raven said as he kissed Rena's lips. Raven got up and walked away from Rena.

Ara, who's still taking like a million pictures, says to herself, "I knew it! Knew it! Knew it! Knew it!" Elsword and Aisha hide behind the wall with their backs against it.

"Raven and Rena are dating?!" Aisha said to Elsword with a confused look. "WHAT?!" In the corner of Aisha's eye, she sees long, black, silky hair pass by. The magician teleported infront of the figure.

"Ara, I know you saw this. What more do you know?" asked Aisha with a serious tone.

"I-I don't know much! But, Raven did kiss her and said I love you..." Ara responded quickly in fear.

"Thanks." Aisha replied, teleporting next to Elsword. "Lets walk to school now."

* * *

**Chibi: In my opinion this is maybe the most boring chapter I've ever written.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in my story! They all belong to Elsword (the game).


	5. Tournament!

**This was meant to be posted 4 hours ago, but I got too lazy to put finishing touches :I**

* * *

Everyone heads to home room. Raven isn't at school for the first time and Rena is a bit down. Ara wonders what Raven meant by 'They know where I am'. Ara walks over to Rena's desk in the front.

"Where's Raven?" Ara asks softly.

"How should I know? Maybe he's sick." Rena replied. Her voice sounded like she can break any second now. Rena put her head on the desk and fell asleep. Ms. Ariel took role as usual, then started the normal boring lesson on Elrios's history. Everyone, except Eve and Chung, fell asleep. The lunch bell rang and startled everyone.

Aisha jumped from her nap and yelled. "I didn't steal the ramen!" Everyone turned around and laughed.

Elsword gave giggled and whispered to himself, "Baka. Haha."

Everyone packed up and went to lunch while Elsword waited for Aisha to pack up. They both headed for the usual lunch spot. They both remained quiet while eating their food. Aisha was concerned about Raven and Elsword was thinking about Aisha. The bell rang again and the two packed their stuff and walked to P.E.

Ara, who's looking at the two from the rooftop say to herself, "Awww. What a boring lunch." She gathers her stuff and dashes to P.E.

Ms. Camilla announces, "We will have a tournament with the ones who have won the brawl yesterday! Eve, Rena, Elsword and Chung step forward."

Eve says with a very confused tone, "Why is Chung participating?!"

"I didn't have an opponent yesterday, so I decided to go to the bathroom." Chung said with a serious voice.

Ara thought to herself, "I didn't know Chung had such a deep voice..."

Ms. Camilla continued, "Today it'll be Chung vs Elsword and Rena vs Eve. Get ready."

**[Ten minutes later.] **

"Chung and Elsword, your up first." The two readied with their fighting stances. For the first time Chung put his mirror down and picked up his cannon, which was almost taller than him. Elsword, on the other hand, had very wide sword that he held with one hand.

"Fight!" Ms. Camilla yelled.

Elsword ran towards Chung and barely missed him. Chung shot a cannonball behind him, which boosted him forward. He stood behind Elsword and reloaded his cannon in a way that it hit Elsword. Chung continued to beat Elsword with his cannon and then put his cannon in a position to shoot Elsword repeatedly with his cannonballs. Elsword was left in the air, but Chung shot him in a leg as soon as he hit the ground. Elsword felt pain in that leg which made it harder to jump or run. Chung repeated shot Elsword, but he managed to jump out of it. Elsword then summons a rune, hitting Chung, and repeatedly hits him with his sword. Elsword jumps into the air.

"Sword Fire!" He says, quickly moving down with his sword straight and the tip facing down. When his sword reaches the floor, a fire hits Chung and a small area around him. Even after this ability was used, Elsword's sword is engulfed in burning hot flames. Chung is pushes midair from the flame's impact and Elsword catches him. After a few hits, Elsword uses his fist to summon a small fire on Chung and quickly retreats. Chung faints from all the burns Elsword has given him.

"Winner is Elsword!" Ms. Camilla shouts.

**[Another ten minutes later.]**

"Eve and Rena, your up!" Said Ms. Camilla. The two walked up and readied themselves. Eve summoned her two Nasod drones, Moby and Reby, out while Rena pulled out her bow.

"Fight!" Ms. Camilla yelled.

Rena dashed towards Eve. Eve turned around and summoned Oberon, one of her Nasod servants, to cast a shield behind her. Rena accidentally dashed into the shield which caused her to take minor damage and flinch. Eve used to opportunity to attack Rena, by repeatedly using Oberon to attack with his sword and Ophelia, her other Nasod servant, used her pink magic. Eve stopped and used her Nasod drones to attack, occasionally summoning Ophelia to release a shock wave around the Nasod Queen doing heavy damage to the poor elf. Rena, finally fell down in a really bad condition.

"Airelinna!" She said as she summoned a forest spirit to heal herself and boost her speed.

Rena dashes behind Eve and shoots and arrow at her back. Rena quickly attacks Eve's back with a powerful kick with her shin and repeatedly attacks Eve with her legs. The poor Nasod Queen fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Assualt Spear!" Eve shouted as she summoned Oberon and Ophelia to bring down a massive spear, dealing heavy damage to Rena. Eve nearly attacked Rena with her drones after, but she jumped away and stomped on Eve repeatedly. Rena stopped and kicks Eve in the leg causing it to feel like it was broken.

Then, unleashes a series of kicks. "Dive Kick Bombing!" she yelled knocking the Nasod Queen unconscious.

"Winners are Elsword and Rena!" Ms. Camilla announces.

* * *

**Chibi: I rushed the second fight. Got too lazy!**

**Eve: Rena is a noob.**

**Rena: Pffft! Nasod Queen my butt!**

**Chibi: ehehehe... See you guys tomorrow!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in my story! They all belong to Elsword (the game).


End file.
